New Beginning
by bubblephoe23
Summary: Chloe and the group were separated, but four years later, Derek finds her. How will this couple overcome their past to start a new life? Short Chapters. AU/AH. T for language and mature subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning: An Introduction to an End**

Those last few hours before everything ended still plagues me. It's been five years since I last saw them. Simon, Tori, and, and… Derek.

I remember bits and pieces of where I was, the dark allies and blinking street lights guiding our paths. They were chasing us down. We had to run. Somehow, we had gotten split up, I never found them again. I travelled as far west to Fairmount, afraid that they would catch me again. There was no turning back.

I was on my own.

Weeks on the street, surviving with whatever Derek had taught me. I tried contacting my dad and Aunt Lauren, but, no use. When I checked the newspapers in the libraries, there was news about my dad in Chicago.

Good news was, I never heard any stories about Simon and them.

After that, I half walked and half hitch hiked to Chicago. Was I still really looking for my dad? I didn't even know. I went from a spoiled school girl to a target to nothing. I really lost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginning: Chapter 1**

4 years later

The sun blazed through the heavy curtains of the room, indicating that another day's routine was to be carried out. I mechanically got out of bed and showered. I dressed in my work clothes.

I was hostess at a night club.

I was almost 17 when I started. When I first came to Chicago, I looked like I slept in the landfill. I was penniless. But then I met Liam. He showed me the way to making quick money and being wanted by everyone. It seemed so enticing for someone like me. And so I followed him. First, a drink, a try at the junks, and then my first time with Liam.

At least I wasn't as low as the other girls; the prostitutes, I mean. I only had to accompanying the men partying at the club, drinking and dancing.

Tonight I was at Night Shadow, a higher end night club for people in the financial district. It was almost midnight, and the men I was keeping company were leaving.

As I turned back into the building, I tripped on the carpet and stumbled forward. I would've crash landed, except strong hands held my arms and steadied me.

"Watch it," a voice mumbled.

"S-sorry," I pushed myself back upright and looked up at the guy.

His crisp white dress shirt, his rigid jawline, the tender lips, straight nose, and…and the eyes.

The jade orbs I thought I'd never see ever again, held mine and I froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe?" He swallowed, "is that you?"

_"I don't want you to talk to strangers," Liam would scold._

I blinked, and reminded myself that I had to move.

But he wouldn't let go so easily; that wasn't him. He grabbed my arm and swing me back to face him.

"It really is you. What the hell are you doing here?"

_Nothing. Something. _Did it matter?

A skank walked by with a guy. Derek gave me a look like he knew what I was up to.

"Stop. I'm not doing what you're thinking. Let go!" I tried to yank myself away but it was no use.

He tugged me out into the alley besides the building and I stopped struggling.

_Stop. Stop. Stop._ Derek's presence reminded me of everything I wanted to forget.

"_Derek,_ stop. We found out we're both alive and that's enough," I tried to sound cold, then, I stomped away.

"You might want to know about your father, Chloe." I froze. "Or do you not remember anymore?"

Suddenly, it seemed like something clicked, like I realized _something_. That something was finding my dad. It was the whole point of coming here.

I took a breath and turned back to Derek.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said.

And Derek did. Somehow, subconsciously, with my father in mind, I went back to the apartment to pack.

The apartment was coincidentally empty. I ran for my secret stack of cash under the bathroom sink. Then, in the bedroom I started shoving my clothes into the duffel bag.

"What the hell are you taking these for?" Derek grabbed my hand when I was going to put my bunch of tank tops. I dropped them.

He heaved and started going through my closet. He took out the warmest clothes I had, two sweaters, my only pair of jeans that weren't ripped, and a pair of old boots.

"We are going back to New York," he said.

He led me into his car and he started driving.

We didn't stop until it was dawn. I didn't know where we were, but the surroundings seemed lavish and classy.

He stopped in front of a hotel and told me to get out.

"Mr. Souza," the bell boy nodded and Derek threw him the car keys.

Derek checked in at the front desk and we rode the elevator up to the 20th floor.

"We have to stop here today," he said.

I nodded.

The bell rang and a bell boy brought in my belongings and a bag that I assumed to be clothes for Derek.

I settled myself in and took a shower. So did Derek.

When he stepped back out, I stood up from the bed.

He sighed and looked me over, "I found you. I finally found you," he seemed rather sentimental.

"Yeah, you did," I said weakly.

"Simon is going to go mad when he hears about you."

"You're going to tell him?" I questioned.

"Of course -"

"No, don't. Not yet," I said.

Derek simply said, "Okay. Let's get something to eat,"

"What about my dad? Tell me, first," I demanded.

Derek avoided me, "Come on, let's eat first."

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" I suspected.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and dropped it, "No, stop worrying. I'll take you to see him when we're back in New York."

"Then call him first," I tried him.

"No. Drop it, okay?"

"No! Something's up and you're not telling me!" He walked away and out the door.

"Where is he? Tell me! Is he safe?" I got in front of him, "Either he's on the other side of the world or he's in danger and you're not telling me or he's dea-d…"

Derek's face faltered.

My hand flew to my mouth. I felt the blood drain out of me, "No! No! You're going to take me to see him!" I couldn't speak anymore; drops of tears flooded out of my eyes and I sobbed loudly.

"Stop it, you're making a scene," Derek forced me back inside our room.

I kicked him but my knees felt weak, "Dad's not dead. He's not! Take me to see him," I begged Derek.

"Calm down, calm down," he held me up when my legs gave out and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 4

We were back on the road. The sun was setting on Derek's side and I stared out his window. I stared at Derek's face for the first time since our reunion. His eyes were glued to the road, and I noticed how beautiful his eyes really were: bright green orbs; his eyes were kinda long, too, but it suited him, except for the dark circles underneath. His brows furrowed as he squinted at the road ahead. The remaining sunlight danced around the edges of his jaw.

He looked exhausted.

"What are you looking at?"

I sucked in a breath and looked away.

"Are you alright?" he glanced at me.

"I'm okay," because I liked to think that I was.

We arrived at the cemetery. I gripped Derek's hand as he led me to Dad's grave.

I just stood there.

"He was at work that day. A sudden heart attack, then…" he rubbed his neck, "They called your aunt. We all tried looking for you-" Derek stopped.

_In memory of Steve Saunders_

_ August 1, 1957 - April 14, 2011_

I put down the flowers I bought along the way and kneeled down to kiss the stone. _I'm sorry Dad. I love you._

The tears began again. I said to Derek, "Let's go," and pulled him along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 5

We were in front of a store that I've never heard of before.

"Come on," Derek urged.

Inside was a department store with extremely high ceilings and chrome finishes. The displays were… sophisticated and decorated beautifully.

"Why are we here?" I asked dumbly.

I think Derek rolled his eyes, "Unless you want to be wearing the same shirt everyday, I think you need some new clothes. And shoes," he looked down at my feet. He started walking further into the store. I followed.

I saw this peach coloured coat and unthinkingly I reached out to touch it.

"Try it on," Derek said.

I was about to take it off the hanger when I saw the price tag.

"What the hell, 900 dollars?" I whispered to him.

Now this time he really rolled his eyes. He took the coat and carried it with him.

We continued our shopping trip and Derek ended buying three bags of clothes and four pairs of shoes for me. And they were all brand name. I didn't dare to look when he paid for them.

_ I guess Derek was rich now._

"I can pay for half of that," I told him later. "With whatever Dad left."

He ignored me.

Derek drove back to his home, a penthouse in what I guessed was one of the expensive places in New York.

"Where did you get all this money from?" I blurted out.

"Investing," he said like it was very obvious.

"Wow."

"You should put your dad's money into mutual funds," he said as we rode up the elevator.

The door slid open, revealing a large room. I think my mouth  
opened a little.

"Uh, where's the door?" I looked at Derek.

"There are no doors," he stepped in front of me. "I'm the only one who lives on the top two floors," he stated. _God_, Derek makes me feel dumb sometimes.

This penthouse was huge. Derek went up the stairs immediately (who knew you could have stairs in an apartment?).

He opened the door to a bedroom and put down the bags in the walk-in closet.

"You can stay in this room. I'm going to make us something to eat." I nodded.

I occupied myself with organizing my new clothes in the closet and took a bath in the large tub.

Derek and I had dinner at the kitchen island. He made us lasagna; it was dad's favourite food.

My fork slipped out of my hand.

"Hey!"

I accidently overturned my plate, trying to catch the fork.

"Chloe."

"S-sorry," I breathed.

"It's no big deal," he leaned over to clean up the mess.

I inhaled sharply, "Derek," he looked at me, "Dad's gone. He's gone and I'm back here from being a, a hostess and suddenly you're a millionaire and I'm here with you—" I gasped.

"It's okay. We're all safe. Look at me, Chloe. We're all safe," he pointed to a photo of Simon, Kit, Tori, and him.

My breathing slowed back down, "It's just too much. I'm sorry."

"You need to rest," he pulled me up.

"What about Liam. Oh my god! I just left like that. He's gonna go mad!"

Derek's face turned stern, "Who is he?"

"M-my boyfriend," I said weakly, noticing Derek's tone.

He sighed, "Chloe, calm down. Do you want to call him, or…"

"I don't know," I looked down.

"You know that I need to know. I have to protect you,"

I looked up at him. After all this time, I knew that Derek would, and I completely trusted him. "He's not really my boyfriend," I began. "I'm… I'm the third person in the relationship."

Derek looked like he was thinking about a million things, "So you're a mistress?" he questioned. "Why—"

I put up my hand to stop him. "There are only so many ways for a girl that's uneducated to have a better prospect," I refuted.

Derek considered this for a moment, "Are you going to stay with him? These so called relationships almost never work out."

In my heart, I knew Liam didn't love me enough. Not enough to make me happy for a long time. Not enough to be willing to sacrifice. But I loved him for the shelter he's given me.

So I asked Derek something, "Will you help me start over?"

He replied almost too quickly, "I'll do anything for you."

**Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was almost midnight, but I couldn't sleep. To be honest, I never really slept. No since that night we ran away. Now, whenever I fall asleep, I get nightmares.

I decided to see if Derek slept yet. When I opened the door, he was standing right in front of me. Hand raised, like he was about to knock.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I… I usually don't sleep if I'm not intoxicated," I said honestly.

Derek breathed a smile, "I don't really sleep either. Want to talk?"

"I guess so."

In the years that I was not in New York, Simon and Derek escaped successfully and returned to live with Kit in San Francesco, and Derek worked hard to keep himself in school and got his MBA. They moved back to New York when the Group was caught. He started his own company doing finance and hence the fancy lifestyle he could afford now. I guess it was his way of coping with his past. Simon is still in school and lives with Kit in Albany As for Tori, she is travelling the world with just a backpack.

I must have fell asleep on the couch and Derek moved me back upstairs. When I woke, I was in my room. The clock read five thirty in the morning. Next to the clock was a new phone.

_New Message_, it read. I tapped on it. It was a SMS from Derek.

_Got you a phone. Simon's, Kit's, your aunt's and my phone number are all saved on here. _

I smiled.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 7

The days passed by like a long straight road. I went to Dad's house, only to be reminded of mom and him, and me when I was younger. Aunt Lauren had already packed up most of the things. Only my room and Dad's room was left untouched.

Derek has told Simon and Kit about me, but told them not to visit yet. I needed time to adjust to a different life. Aunt Lauren doesn't know that I'm in the same state as her. I don't want to witness her reaction just yet.

I never tried calling Liam. It didn't seem like he was looking for me either. Later, I wrote him an email on the library computer, explaining my abrupt departure from Chicago. It was the best way to end it all.

Derek suggested that I go back to school, but I didn't want to just yet. So, I have become Derek's live-in housekeeper. I busy myself with baking and reading.

The streets in this part of New York were not as busy as I thought. For the first time in many years, I didn't have to be afraid that someone would come up to me and ask how much money I asked for.

Still, sleep didn't come easy to me. Most nights I tossed and turned until five o'clock, when I would just get up.

It's been weeks since I had any alcohol or drugs in my system. I became anxious easily. I thought that Derek would have at least some beer or red wine in his home, but I looked everywhere. There was none.

After Derek left for a meeting at five in the afternoon, I decided to go downtown and familiarize myself with the Big Apple again. I slipped on the peach coloured coat and locked the door.

I went to central park, to small boutiques, and ate a hot dog. I continued on. Somehow, I was in front of a bar.

"Hey there, cutie!" some guy shouted. He was looking at me. "Come in, I'll buy you a drink," he was surrounded with some other guys and girls.

I didn't say anything.

"We'll have fun, come on. My treat."

I contemplated this.

_. _Temptation got me and I followed him into the bar.

I felt something grab my shoulder and I was turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" it was Derek. Oh boy, he looked pissed.

I looked back to see the guy, but he was gone.

Derek held out my phone and pulled me out the bar. Harshly.

"Ow, let go!" He did and I massaged my hand.

"What the fuck Chloe, I came back five minutes after I left and you were gone and I didn't know where the hell you went," he kicked the wall.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you at the park. I followed you."

"Derek, I'm not a kid. I know what I'm doing," I said to him.

"Obviously you don't. What the fuck was that?" he gestured. "You left that life a month ago and you walk right back in there?"

"I just wanted to relax. You don't know how hard this is on me," I insisted. "I can't ever sleep. I'm exhausted. Whenever I close my eyes, I think of, of," I tried to breathe. My eyes felt wet.

"I'm not going to let you continue to live like you did," he took my hand in his.

**Reviews make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a Saturday, three in the morning. I stared blankly at the glow from my phone.

_Derek, _I typed, _I can't sleep. _ I sent the message to him. I knew he would read it within the minute.

My phone vibrated within twenty seconds.

_Come in to the reading room._

I got up. Light from the reading room lit my way to Derek.

I opened the door. Derek was at his desk on the computer.

"Come here," he rumbled.

"Do you always stay up to work?" I asked quietly.

He held out his arms and I sat on his lap.

"I'm watching the stock markets."

I was so close to Derek I could smell his rain-like scent. His dark circles were at my eye level. I touched his cheek lightly.

He turned his head and I dropped my hand immediately.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I know. I don't sleep either," he said.

"Me too. I'm scared. That something might happen… or, or the nightmare," I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Tell me something," he said as he clicked around the computer screen.

I looked at him.

"Are you addicted to anything?"

I was taken back by his directness, "What?"

"You know, alcohol, smoking, drugs?"

"I…"

"I saw that bottle of vodka. I don't keep a drop of alcohol in this house," he scolded. "Chloe, your father… a year before he died, he told me if you ever resurfaced in New York, he might not know how to rebuild a family with you. He believed that I would find you someday, and I did. He told me to take care of you," he leaned back in his chair. "You need help. To start again, I mean."

"I am starting over," I mumbled, embarrassed by the fact that I was caught guilty.

"No you're not. You rely on things to make you unconscious," he pointed. "You need to see someone about it.

"W-what about you?" I asked, uncertain where this conversation was heading.

"I don't need you to worry about me."

So Derek took me to see, yes, a shrink. Dr. Rosa Gills, psychiatrist from the University of Toronto.

The exercises she did with me helped. I could at least close my eyes for 15 minutes without freaking out. At night, I watched Derek work until I would unknowingly fall asleep. Knowing he was there helped.

"I'm right here. Sleep," he would say.

**Sorry I didn't update. School was extremely busy and I can't do physics. T_T  
BTW, tell me how YOU would like the story to continue!**


End file.
